everything has Changed
by Storm-15-11
Summary: Chloe lost her family and old life 4 months ago, but is already started a new one. What happens when she is meeting her friends to get way from the dark lord and gets caught by snatchers? And the leader wants her as his own? Will she keep fighting on matter what, or will she break. This story may have Abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* **Hello I read over my other story and decided to change most of the whole story in general. I am trying to make this story better then the old upload before. I also changed her name from Alison. I am trying get some of her back story a bit more to. I also found that trying to make Scabior accent was too hard to do so I am only going to take away the G' AND H' and a couple other letters from want he said so can you just imagine he has a British accent. I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I only own Chloe Dark, and my OCs. This rated M for later sences but now it is just swearing and this story will be a bit dark, it will also have Abuse and rape. If you are not ok with that then do not read.**

 **Enjoy reading and please review***

Chloe Drake was only 18 years old when her parents died. She was coming home from her last year of Hogwarts when her house caught on fire from a gas leak. But Chloe knew that's not how they died. They where a part of the order of Phoenix, and had many secrets.

So Chloe was not trying to be mean but it was only a matter of years before they secrets came out and took their lives. She was told by the Fire Fighter that since her house was really big, the fire did not spread to her room. Which was near the backyard of the house. She went through the back door and made it to her room. The only rooms that where left after the "fire' where her room, the guest bathroom and bedroom and one of the kitchens.

Where all her stuff was still put away neatly. She put Undetectable Extension charm on her bag and put everything from her room in there. There was a note on her bed from her parents.

 _Dear Chloe our loving daughter,_

 _You always knew we had secrets, and we told you one day they would come and take our lives. Well it happen today. I put a spell on your room so it would not burn down with the rest of the house. We love you very much, but we don't want you to spend the rest of your life trying to find our killer. We want you to go out and live your life, not try to find something that you may never find. But always know we fought until we died and they set the house on fire. We will also love you Chloe._

 _Love,_

 _Mom & Dad_

 **4 MONTHS LATER**

The summer was noting to Chloe, it had come way to fast. An ended to fast as well. She spent the whole summer looking of the killer. She did the opposite of what her parents wanted her to do. She found him the one that killed her parents. He was a death eater, not much surprise there. That was the one thing she was a happy about, she found the killer.

For the summer she had spent with her friends, trying to find the killer and plans on getting somewhere safe. So when they would save people form the dark lord they could come out of hiding very fast, then go back into hiding fast. But look where the summer had gotten her.

Chloe was siting in the Knight bus with her blonde hair covering her face from the lights on the bus. She was supposed to meet up with her friends on Watling Street in about a hour. They where planning on running to get people away from you know who, but that would risk her life.

Because her parents where in the Order that means she is on the wanted list for a blood trader. Even though she was a pureblood Ravenclaw, they still wanted her. And Chloe never went down with out a fight, she swore to herself that even if she was on the blink of death she will not stop fighting. But running way to save people was the best thing to do right now.

Chloe looked up from her boots and looked out the window. It was pouring outside and thundering, she loved it. "Hey, I'll get off here" she yelled to the driver. The bus stopped, and she fell on her face with a thud. But quickly got up an left the bus.

She was on the outer part of town, the she wanted to be. "Shit the street I wanted to get off is a couple miles away. Oh well I don't mind taking a hike through the woods. Maybe it will get me there faster." She thought to her self.

Chloe looked down at her watch and it read 10:55pm "Wow its almost 11, you got off at the wrong stop. And you are going to be late meeting your friends. At least you know how to navigate through the woods." She told herself.

By 11: 25 she was soaking wet from walking in all the rain, her boots where covered in mud. Her favorite red jacket now had mud on it, because she fell a couple times walking.

A twig snapped behind her, Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her wand from her boot. And now was on alert in case someone stopped her. Another twig snapped, she turned are arund only to see noting but trees for miles. She had to get back to the street.

Chloe started to speed walk, but it was hard to do so when the ground is really slipper. She heard a cough, and then she knew she wasn't alone in the forest anymore.

"hello?" Chloe yelled no answer "Hello?" again no answer "Come on out and face me" She yelled. That's it she had done it 8 men came out from be hide the trees, with red bands tied around their right upper arm. "Well fucking shit Snatchers" she mumbled to herself.

"Well, well what do we 'ave 'ere. Eh guys" Said a man with a accent. She could just make out what he was wearing, black and white checkered pants and a long leather coat. "Stay back, or you fucking ass will hurt when I brake every bone in your body." Chloe yelled. As she was walking backwards.

"I think it is too, quick for you to say things like that. Especially when you are by yourself up against 8 stronger men than you, lovely." The man smirked and started to walk forwards.

"You big fucker, stay way from me. I have been learned to do the best spells. To fight off you big idiots." After she said that, she did a spell and threw them all back against trees. And took of running.

Chloe tried to run as fast as she could but it was difficult, because it was pitch black and it was still raining really hard. "You can't stop now, you just can't." Chloe told herself as she kept running.

Just when she thought she was far enough away from the snatchers, something large and muscular jumped on her back knocking her wand out of her hand. "I was'nt 'oing to let you go that easy." The man rolled her over and what came to her face first was the icy blue eyes of the man with the checkered pants.

He saddled her waist. "Boy you are very pretty my dear. "The man said as he lowered down to Chloe's ear. "Get off of me" She gritted through her teeth.

"Someone as pretty as you, could be mine soon. I hope I get to keep you take and take back to my place beautiful." He said with a smirk as he lifted his body of of hers. Then he grabbed her rough by the upper arms. And pinned her against a tree. "Like in hell I would ever stay with your ugly fucking ass." Chloe yelled.

By now the rest of the snatchers caught up with them "Scabior, do you want me to get the information out of the girl." Said a short snatcher to the right. "Scabior what kind of fucking name is that." Chloe thought to herself.

"Na I want to deal with this lovely lady." As Scabior said that Chloe spit right in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hoped you guys liked the first chapter! Please follow and give a review. Sorry I have not updated for awhile I had a lot of things that was keeping me from writing this story.**

"Get off me you fucker!" Chloe yelled as Scabior backhanded her face making her head turn side. Chloe tried to grab her sting cheek, but Scabior held her hands in one of his wrist.

"What is your name." Scabior said as he gritted his teeth. Chloe just stared at him. He grabbed her chin. "Now I'm going to ask you again what your name is Beautiful." Scabior said as his grip on her chine got tighter. "Selena Bush" That was the fast thinking, Chloe was never good at fake names.

"Selena bush you say? Check the book." Scabior said when and let go of her chin. "She's not on here." Said the short snatcher "Oh really" Scabior said as he back to look at "Selena".

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and banged her head a couple times on the tree. Chloe screamed "Tell me your really name. And don't lie" Still having a painful grip on her hair. " I FUCKING TOLD YOU MY NAME!" she yelled in his face. Scabior backhanded her again, Then put his hand in her hair and grabbed it really tightly and threw her on the ground. Just then he found a paper on the ground next to her. And picked it up.

 _TO: Chloe Drake,_

 _We are meeting in the same place again and be there by 11:00_

"Chloe Drake" the name rolled of his tough like silk. Just then Chloe keened Scabior and he fell to the floor. She had a second to grab her wand "Stupefy" Chloe yelled, and the spell sent Scabior flying into a tree.

Then ran, she ran like there was free ice cream down the street from her house and needed to be the first kid there. To try the new flavor, yes she was a pureblood. But her parents loved muggle things and muggle them selves, they loved everything to do with muggles.

The thought of her parents and old life made her run more, she wanted to live and get to her friends. "Why the hell is it still raining. It just makes it hard to get away." Chloe yelled in her head.

About 5 minutes later she came to street, and stopped and looked around "Watling street" The sign said. She made it to where her friends where supposed to meet. "My Friends" she mumbled to herself. Just like that it hit her, like a wave in the ocean. She started running away from Watling street, she didn't want to get her friends caught.

1 hour later she reached a muggle hotel. "One room for the night please" Chloe said as she looked around making sure no one was there or going to pop out from any where.

When she got up to her room, she locked the door, closed the curtains and made sure that where every someone could get in from was locked. After that she took a shower and washed her clothes to get all the mud and blood off. Then got into bed and fell Asleep.

The sun was shining through the curtains by the time Chloe had gotten up. She left the hotel and started walking back into the woods. "I shouldn't go back in there, but I have to if I want to get somewhere safe." Chloe then walked back into the woods.

''Geez, I have no idea where I am going. But sure, you do, you like hiking. Not anymore. Remind me why I am hiking through the woods. Oh yeah you have to get way from those ugly ass snatchers, and their creepy leader Scabior." Chloe said to her self.

Even the thought of Scabior wanted to throw up. They way he said stuff, like "Can't wait until you are mine." Or "You are really pretty" She was grossed out. She never even kissed a boy before.

Then out of no where a spell came and flew by her, nearly getting her. "Shit" Chloe started to run, she could hear footsteps behind her. When she thought they where far enough away she jumped up into a tree and Started to climb it.

Good thing she did cause the Scabior and the rest of the ugly clan came with him too. "'Guys look what I found" He said as he picked up her bracelet. "Shit I must have dropped it when I was climbing the tree. Please don't look up here please." Chloe prayed to herself in her head.

Just then she slipped, and her shoe came off and hit a person in the head. "'Hello Beautiful" Scabior said as he pulled out is wand. "Stupefy" and shot it up at Chloe, causing her to fall from the tree.

Scabior keened down to her and slapped her a across the face. Then he grabbed a fist full of her hair and picked her up with his fistful of hair. As they walked the roots of her hair felt like it was on fire from the painful grab Scabior had on it. Then he threw Chloe against a tree and pinned her there.

"Bitch you think you could get away and we wouldn't find you" He shouted. "There is not a big price on your head so I think I will keep you as my own" Scabior smirked. "Like I would go any with you psychopath." Chloe started to punch him the chest.

Scabior picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Don't ever punch me again!" Scabior said as he slapped her ass. Chloe whimpered. "I'll go deal with this one" Scabior then apparated.

He landed in the middle of another forest. "Do you think you can be a good girl and walk on your own lovely?" Scabior ask Chloe.

"Yes" She yelled at him. Scabior then set her on the ground, and as soon as her feet where on the ground she tired to run.

But she didn't get very far. Because grabbed her by the hair which made her scream. And pulled Chloe against his chest. "Now what did I just say about running off sweetheart" Scabior was saying as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

He held her tightly against his chest as they walked, 2 minutes later they came upon this big mansion with a gate going all the way around the house. "Welcome to your new home" when he said that it sent chills down her spine. Sacbior opened the gate ad pushed her though. Then he did a spell that made the locked so only he could open and close it.

He then grabbed her wrist in iron grip and took her towards the Mansion. "You actually live in this house. I thought you lived in a fucking tent." Chloe said as she struggled to get her wrist free.

"Sometimes I do live in a tent, but I mostly come back to my house after." Scabior opened the front door. And put a charm on the door.

Chloe was surprised to see the inside of his house. It was nice, in a weird way. The front of the house was huge with a big fireplace with couches around it along with a coffee table. To her right there was a huge staircase the lead probably upstairs.

There set of double doors to her left, along so many other doors. "I'll let you explore the house more later. But I have to punish you because you escaped me and you where hitting me." Scabior said as he threw her over his shoulder. And started walking towards the stairs. Chloe beat her fist against his back to try and get off his shoulder. But it as no use, Scabior was just too strong.

Chloe was running low on time to come up with a plan. So, she was just going to wing it. As he walked up the stairs, Chloe did one kick in his stomach and he fell on the stairs. Letting Chloe summer salt of his reach and ran to the door.

When she tried to open it a burning feeling went through her body yelled because it felt like her body was on fire. "You fucker put something on it!" Chloe yelled as she ran through the double doors leading into a hallway.

Chloe could hear Scabior yell as She ran down the hall trying to find a room where she could hide in. She found a room in empty closet and hide in that. "Chlllooeee, where are you." Scabior said as we walked down the hallway. "Come out come out where every you are. I will find you."

Chloe heard Scabior kick the open door to the room she was hiding in. She put her hand over her mouth to stop her from breathing hysterical to be heard. A few seconds later she heard him leave the room.

So, she sat down in the closet. She didn't know how long she was going to be in here. Chloe differently didn't want to be back around with the creepy person named Scabior.

He would probably rape her, just thinking about all the stuff he could do to her made tears fall from her eyes. She needed to get out of here but how.

 **I hoped you liked Chapter 2! If you have any ideas, please leave a review! If you have any ideas please leave them in the review or PM I am always looking for new ideas.**


End file.
